Love's Cruelty
by happyjoyclub
Summary: What happens when badass Jinx and sweetiepie Starfire get their hearts broken? quit the Teen Titans and run away and start a new life at a high school of course. But things on't go so smoothly when the titans go to Hillridge Academy on a mission. JxKF & R
1. Chapter 1

Love's Cruelty

Okay peeps. This is my first story for FF. Flames and Constructive criticism welcomed. I'm a newbie here so I deserve some tough training. Oh well on with the story. Here's **Love's Cruelty**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. However I do own my Hello Kitty throw pillow, so beware!

Chapter 1 The Beginning of Heartbreak 

Jinx's P.O.V.

There are lots of things worse than being constantly attacked by psycho villains and having to share an apartment with a cocky redheaded partner. One of those things that could be worse is that the cocky redhead is your boyfriend. Another thing is that you're now watching him sleep with the pure white sheets covering his naked body. Except that he isn't alone. There's another girl beside him sleeping with a smile on her face. The problem? That girl isn't you.

Jinx couldn't believe it. He was with another girl in _their _apartment, in _their_ bed. She quietly and quickly packed her stuff. Once she was done and had all her stuff, she headed for the door. With one last look at Kid Flash and the girl, she left letting one teardrop fall off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Cruelty

Okay peeps. This is my first story for FF. Flames and Constructive criticism welcomed. I'm a newbie here so I deserve some tough training. Oh well on with the story. Here's chapter 2 of **Love's Cruelty**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. However I do own my Hello Kitty throw pillow, so beware!

Chapter 2 The Beginning of Another Heartbreak 

Starfire's P.O.V.

He doesn't even tell me why. He just comes up to me and says, "Starfire, it's over." No explanation, no reasons, just a three-worded conversation. I asked him why and he said I should know. That I was the reason our relationship crumbled.

I thought about it long and hard and I don't remember doing anything that could bring harm to our relationship.

A teardrop ran down her face and she looked at the picture of her and Robin together at the park. She quickly wiped it away as anger consumed her. She did noting wrong and he doesn't believe her.

"So what." She said. She went to her closet and got out her suitcase animal. "He wants our relationship to be over with," she said angrily as she threw in all her clothes and objects. "Fine." She closed her suitcase animal and headed for her window. "Consider it _over_." She left the tower, her friends, and her first love.


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Cruelty

**Hey ya'll! My Fic has only been on for a few hours and I already got reviews! I love you all. Sorry, having a Miss America moment right now. So this Fic is dedicated to my first reviewers. Miriacat (Sorry I got your name wrong. I accidentally deleted your message after I read it. My mouse is acting up again. Please review again so I can get your name right for the next chapters to come. J) And XxNightfirexX! I love both your stories. You guys rock. P.S. Robin/Raven and BB/Terra fans, I won't ever write a Fic about those couples. So if you don't like that, don't tell me to my face because I will throw my Hello Kitty throw pillow at you! BEWARE! MWAHAHAHAHA! I love you all! Now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but I own a Hello Kitty throw pillow and as you see my message above this disclaimer, I am not afraid to use it!

**Fate From Heartbreak**

"BRING, BRING, BRING, BRI-!"

Starfire smashed the alarm clock as she groggily got up from her slumber. As she got up a pink crop top flew its way on top of her head.

"Jenny!" she said as she pulled the clothing piece off her head and headed for the shower. When she got out Jenny was still looking for clothes to wear.

"Sorry Kori" said Jenny Collins aka Jinx. "I'm just trying to find the right clothes to wear for the first day of school."

"You always look good. That's why were popular, why boys wanna go out with us, and why all the girls hate, envy, or hate and envy us." Kori said as she got changed into a thin short-sleeved white zip up hoodie with purple outlining and skinny dark blue jeans. She added to it her white pumas and silver hoops with her name-charmed necklace and bronze eye shadow. She also put on some pink Covergirl wetslicks lipgloss.

"True, Starfire, so true." She said as she stood beside Starfire aka Kori Anders in front of the mirror. She was wearing a purple tank top with 'Shortie' on the front with black writing and a black jean mini-skirt with white pumas and silver chandelier earrings with a matching necklace. She put on black eye shadow and pink Maybelline New York lipgloss.

Kori had her fiery red hair in a high ponytail with a purple band and Jenny had her pink streaked brunette hair iron straight so that it came down to her shoulders. They looked all that and some.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for the first day." Kori said. Her English has improved a lot since she met up with Jinx. They decided to run away together and they landed at Hillridge High. Luckily they both got full scholarships because they definitely have the money to fuel their tuition.

"You're right." Jenny said as she and Kori grabbed their belongings. As Jenny headed to the door she realized that Kori was still at the center of their dorm with her hands behind her back. "Weren't you the one who said we should start heading out?"

"Right, but you can't go out their without a jacket. You know Mr.Simmons' rule about tank tops in his class." Kori said with a smirk on her face.

"Starfire, what are you hiding?" Jenny asked as she slowly approached Kori.

"Just your anniversary present." Kori simply said, as she pulled out a medium sized box in pink and black Pokka dot gift-wrapping.

"Oh my gosh! I knew I forgot something!" Jenny said as she slapped her hand to her face.

Kori's face dropped. "You forgot? Jenny!"

"Gotcha! Happy Anniversary." Jenny said as she pulled out a small box with green and purple -stripped gift-wrapping.

"Jenny!" Kori said as she and Jenny swapped presents. "Lets open them together!"

"Okay."

"1…."

"3!"

"Jenny!"

"OH MY GOD KORI I LOVE YOU! THIS IS THE MOST AWESOME JACKET IN THE SMALL AND UNAPPRECIATED HISTORY OF AWESOME JACKETS! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Jenny took in a deep breath as she put on the jacket.

It was purple and had mini black cats all over it. It hugged her skin perfectly and went well with her outfit. She eyed herself in the mirror when she heard a high-pitched scream. She turned around and saw a shocked face Kori hold up a silver charm bracelet with a star and cat charm dangling on it.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Kori said as she put it on.

"It's wonderful!" they both said in unison.

"Now aren't you glad we got those jobs at the school bookstore?" Kori said as she and Jenny left their dorm and walked to the school auditorium.

"Very!" Jenny said as she watched two girls look at her new jacket. "How long do you think it'll take until the girls of Hillridge start wearing a jacket like this?"

"Mmm, never." Kori said.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked.

"Cause that was specially made for you. If anyone tries to get one made for him or her, they pay triple the price. The man at the store explained it all. I don't think that our fans will want to pay $150.00 for a jacket that only comes in your size." Kori explained.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Jenny asked.

"Yep." Kori said.

"Happy Anniversary, Kori." Jenny said.

"Happy Anniversary Jenny" replied Kori.

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

_Wow. It's been one year since Starfire and I left the titans. Left our true loves. We're still superheroes, though. We've been doing good without them but every now and then his stupid smile and ridiculous blue eyes pop in and out my mind. _The image of Kid Flash and that girl pops into her head. _Things would be different if he didn't cheat on me with that girl. _We _would be celebrating _our _anniversary together, him and me. _We _would be snuggled up together watching a movie. _We _would be sleeping beside each other. _

_Why did you do it, Kid? Why? Was I not good enough for you? Stop Jinx! Stop! You already went through that stage and so did Starfire. You are now Jenny Collins, a strong, confident, easy-going, gonna- have- fun- whether-you-like-it-or-not girl._

A tear slid down from her eye but she quickly caught it. She didn't want Starfire to see her.

_This is a new life, a new you. Accept it, it's not like you have any other options._

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

_A year. That's how long it's been since I walked out on my old life. On Starfire's life, I'm now Kori Anders, a fun, strong, confident, bubbly girl. Even though I'm a new person, I still can't stop any of my past memories of the titans, of Robin, flow to me. _

_Maybe our relationship was doomed to fail anyway. He said that when we got together but I shut him up with a kiss. _A smile crept up on my face.

"Kori, what are you thinking about?" Jenny asked me?

"Oh, just how amazing this charm bracelet goes with my outfit." I lied.

_I hate lying to Jinx. She's my only true friend. She however bought it and continued to drift off into space. I wonder if she ever thinks about Kid Flash._

_I wish things were different. I love the way things are now, but I keep wondering what Robin and me would be doing if we didn't break up, still for reasons unknown to me._

I shake my head slightly. _Those times are over with. _I say to myself as Jenny and I approach the office to get our schedules.

"Names?" the plump looking secretary asked us as she popped her bubble-gum.

"Korina Anders"

"Jennifer Collins"

_This is a new life, a new you. Accept it, it's not like you have any other options._

"Here you go doll faces" the secretary gives us our schedules with what I presume to be a smile.

"Another year at Hillridge Academy" Jenny said as she looked over her schedule.

"Yep. Another year at Hellridge Academy you mean." I say as I look over my schedule.

"Good one."

"Thanks."

"Miss Anders, Miss Collins." Says a voice that makes babies cry.

" Mr. Simmons" we said in a dull voice.

"Hello ladies, I hope you had an amazing summer." He says.

"Splendid."

"Glorious"

"Great," he says as he gestures us over to a group of teenagers. We looked at each other. Apparently he didn't recognize the melancholy tone in our voices. We followed over anyways.

"Miss Anders, Miss Collins, I want you to meet the new students." He said as we stood in front of the new kids, keeping a safe distance between them. "This is Rachael Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Wally West, and Richard Grayson."

My eyes fell on Grayson. He was two or three inches taller than me and was wearing a red baseball cap. He wore a red enyce shirt and black Phat Farm jeans and White Pumas with red outlining. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes. In other words, he is hot. His eyes met mine and he suddenly felt familiar. He soon averted his gaze, as did I.

Rachael Roth was the shortest of them all and had dark blue eyes, almost purple. She wore a black baby doll dress with a white tee under it and black skinny jeans with black flip-flops. Her hair was black with purple streaks. If her skin was a surfer girl tan color instead if a snowy tan, she would be the punk version of Jenny.

Victor Stone is a tall, African American with big muscles and brown eyes. He's bald and is wearing an electric blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He ended the cool ensemble with blue and white Jordans.

Garfield Logan has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He's the second shortest of the group and has on a green 'save the seals' t-shirt with khaki board shorts and green flip-flops.

Wally West had flaming red hair that was close to mine but it's short and spiky. He had a yellow and red button up jersey and jeans with whit and red Jordans. He had electrifying crystal blue eyes. Those eyes, however were stealing quick glances at Jenny, vice versa.

Karen Beecher wore a yellow tank top with a black denim jacket and black skinny jeans. She wore yellow Wanted flats. She has brown eyes and black hair in two ponytails that are curled and held by yellow bands.

Pretty normal new kids, but highly strange that they're _all_ new. Whatever.

"Please show them around, yada yada yada, and all that jazz. I have to go to the school auditorium for the pep rally. Good bye." And he left.

We stood there, looking at each other for 5 seconds, until Garfield said, "Dude, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the corner make a left." I said automatically.

"Thanks" and he was off.

"Will all students report to the auditorium for the pep rally now" said the secretary from the intercom.

At that exact moment Jenny dragged me away to the girl's bathroom.

"Welcome to Hillridge! We'll show you around after assembly." she said hastily.

When we reached our designated area Jenny had probably read my mind.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said. "You don't think that it's them do you?"

"No, it can't be. We're just paranoid." She said. "Come on let's go."

We left and entered the auditorium. Event thought I kept thinking about my theory, I kept repeating to myself the same mantra I've repeated every time they came across my mind:

_This is a new life, a new you. Accept it, it's not like you have any other options._


	4. Chapter 4

Love's Cruelty 

Hey guys I'm back! Thanx for the reviews and addition 2 Ur fave list, torral11! Now on with chapter 4 of Love's Cruelty, in this chapter, we're reading from the Titans' P.O.V. starting with the teen heartthrob, Robin! The next chapters are the events that lead to (Fan girls start screaming at the top of their lungs) On with the story:

Love's a Bitch 

**Robin's P.O.V.**

_Whoa! I'm hallucinating again. Even though my last hallucination was a year ago. _

Robin and his team were on a mission at Hillridge Academy. It has been reported that an evil criminal has been building a secret atomic weapon under the school. Their mission is to find out what it is, what it can do, and who the criminal is and get out of there as quickly as possible.

He didn't plan to find a hot girl their who looked similar to Starfire. He needed to shake that memory from his head. She was gone. She won't come back, and if she does come back I won't care. _She _ended our relationship by doing what she did.

**P A U S E!!!!!!!!**

I KNOW YOU READERS ARE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ROBIN AND STARFIRE. WELL, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO FIND OUT SO PUT DOWN YOU'RE PITCHFORKS!

**Back to the Story:**

His mind went back to the second worst day of his life.

Flashback time:

_Starfire was sitting in the living room holding Silkie while watching the Powerpuff Girls. _

"_Aren't you a little too old to watch the Powerpuff Girls, Star?" I asked as I sat beside her and wrapped by arm around her waist. _

"_No. I never had an Earthly childhood and I believe that I should do the up of catch on cartoon history." She said as she snuggled into his arms, when Silkie left them to eat._

"_Can't you look it up on the internet?" he asked, thinking of something better they could be doing._

"_Nope." She simply said._

"_I think that you can." He said seductively._

"_Why do you think that, Robin?" she asked, still oblivious to my suggestion. That's what made her so cute._

"_I don't know, this." He said._

_Before she had time to respond she was pulled into one of his amazing kisses. 2 minute later they were in a full-blown make-out session. Then BB comes in and ruins it._

"_I'm gonna go check my e-mail." Robin said as he left the room, his face completely red._

"_Bye Robin." Starfire said with a tone of happiness in her voice._

_When he entered his e-mail, he found a recording sent to him. Unsure of what it was he clicked it to put it in the trashcan. It immediately started playing when he clicked on it._

"_**What do you mean Starfire?"**_

_That was Jinx's voice he realized._

"_**I mean that I don't know if Robin and I'll work out. Don't get me wrong, I love him but, promise not to tell anyone?"**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**Well, I met this guy at the bookstore in the mall. He was really sweet and pretty soon we kept meeting up."**_

"_You did what!" I whispered fiercely._

"_**One day he called a waitress called me his girl."**_

"_**Well, did you correct her?"**_

My heart started beating a thousand times faster. I prayed to God that she didn't say that one word that would break my heart into tons of pieces.

"_**No."**_

That was all I needed to hear. I shut it off and headed for the door, but I stopped. I should put this under serious consideration. So the next few days I buried myself in trying to find out if that recording was a fake. Every test proved that it was Starfire and Jinx's voice. It was those two, not some villain.

_I ended it and that was all she wrote. The next day, I learned that she left. She's probably with that other guy now. _

Robin adjusted his hat so that it covered his eyes. He wanted an undisturbed nap. Unfortunately, the guy next to him didn't get the message.

"Dude, what's up?" the jock looking fellow held out his hand.

"Nothing much" Robin said shaking his hand, wanting to keep the conversation short and simple.

"Cool. You new here?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome. I'm Jared." Jared said. He had curly blonde hair and a California tan.

"Richard Grayson."

**Da End! Now are you guys happy that I revealed what happened between Starfire and Robin? But did it really? Find out on the next chapter, Kid Flash is telling it! **

**Luv Ya! Mysteree101!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love's Cruelty

**Okay my peeps here's the brand spankin' new chapter of Love's Cruelty. Thanks to every1 who reviewed. I love you all, and I really want world peace! Sorry, wrong speech. LOL. Want to say hey to cheekylildevil!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I don't own my Hello Kitty throw pillow anymore :( I officially suck at life.**

Love is a lousy son of a gun Kid Flash's P.O.V. 

It's official. The universe is playing me. I mean there is this hot girl who is showing me around this humungous school and she reminds me of….her. It would seem really stupid if I spent half a year searching for her and end up with nothing, but when I give up she's automatically right in front of me.

It would be great to find out if it was really Jinx, but here's the irony of it, I'm on a mission with the rest of the titans and I can't get emotionally attached. It's not like I can zoom and be with her then return 2 seconds later so that Robin won't recognized I've left.

OK, now I must really be stupid if I just thought that.

"Wally!"

Ahh. The loud, demanding voice he uses that makes children cry all over the world.

"Yeah, Richard?" I ask.

"We're in Barberry Hall, Room 303." He says as he slings his bag over his shoulder and starts walking away.

When I reached our floor, I noticed Robin starring at that redheaded girl, Kori that gave us a tour of the school. He was starring so intensely that he didn't notice me slip into our room and lock him out. I saw that Cyborg and Beast Boy already picked their beds. There were two left, one by the window and one across from Beast Boy's. _Mmm._ I thought, putting on my 'I'm thinking' face. _Wake up to the sunrise and an easy escape, or Gar's constant snoring and stinky socks?_ That one was a no brainer. He quickly unloaded all his stuff and got on a comfy position on the bed.

Just like he said, the universe is playing him. At that particular moment, Robin twisted the knob and grew frustrated when it didn't turn.

"Wally" he said trying not to sound angry. The key word being _trying_.

"Yes Richard?" I ask from the other side of the door.

"Open up this door right now"

"Why?"

"Because I'm one of the few people who can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence."

That works. I unlocked it and immediately moved from the door. He looked shocked when he saw that he got the bed close to Gar.

"Dude, come on" he pleaded looking in my direction.

"You stare at girls while your roommate sneaks in the room and steals the last good bed, you lose." I say. I look outside the window and saw Jenny walking alone.

"Listen, I'll give you some alone time to figure out how you can sleep during the night and preserve your sense of smell. Later." I left after that.

When I was outside I managed to catch up with Jenny. I don't know what it was, but she reminded me of jinx so bad.

My love for Jinx was the most valuable thing in my life. That's probably why I searched nonstop for her when she wasn't home. The titans had to keep watch on me just to make sure I actually ate something and had some water. They had to build a level four containment cage to hold me.

**P A U S E!!!!!!!**

Now the last time we saw Kid Flash, he was in his bed, asleep with another girl. I'm not surprised because they only thin of women as a bag of Lays Potato chips. You just can't have one! Sorry, my readers. I had a crazy-psycho-suspicious-housewife moment. Now how can KF go through all that in the previous paragraph, when he cheated on her.

Back to the story 

"Hey Jenny" I aid coolly.

"Hey West." She said. I sat beside her. "How's life at Hellridge so far?"

"Hellridge?"

"A nickname for Hillridge Kori made up."

"So, whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Studying for the Social Studies Exam." She said.

"The one that was told to you two weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered defensively. "Problem with that?"

"No, its just that you seem to rather have your cake and eat it too" I simply state.

"You're a very observant person, West." She says in a voice full of attitude.

"Thanks. Need a study buddy?" I asked.

"Nope, because then I would have to focus on not staring at you." She says as she closes her book.

"Because I'm handsome?" I say smugly.

"No because I'll be practicing to see if looks could kill people." She stood up and got her stuff. "And you West, have become official target practice." She then walked away.

"Hey Jenny?" I called after her. She turned around. "Call me Wally." I said as I gave her one of my trademark grins.

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes, then walked away. I walked back to my room to find all my roommates asleep. As I crawled in bed, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MY

_Kid Flash as Wally West lollygagged into his and Jinx's cozy apartment. He didn't care that he was out of costume. He wobbled to and fro. He didn't know what was up with him. __**Probably a bug going around, he thought**__. Little did he know that he was drugged. ( A/N: _**No he's not a junkie!)**

"_Jinx?" he asked. "Are you here?"_

"_Of course, I'm always here silly." Said a voice that was definitely not Jinx's. Of course he didn't recognize this because he was sedated. _

"_I feel weird so I'm gonna head to bed." He said but a pair of slender arms wrapped around him._

"_Not without me, you're not."_

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MY

Wally woke up with a jolt. The painful reminder of why he went months searching for her. He was drugged and didn't know what was going on. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"I hope that our weapon is completed soon." Said a dark and dreary voice.

"It will be." Said a girl's voice. "To think it took us a year to finally get our plan into action. With Jinx and Starfire gone from the picture, the Teen Titans will fall, being as they are the only ones who are immune to the rays affect."

"Not to mention that Kid Flash and Robin are officially single." Said another girl.

"Exactly. I told you that the voice enhancers would work." Said girl #1.

"Yes, and I told you that drug would work also." Said girl #2.

"Agreed." They both said in unison.

"Now to start our plan. We will now attend a high school where the weapon is being made and try to make sure those bumbling idiots won't mess it up." Said Girl #2.

"Where are we going?" asked Girl #1.

"Hillridge Academy."

Dun dun dun dun dun! I'm evil because I'm leaving you my first cliffy! I feel so excited! Whoever reviews this chapter gets not one, not two, not three, but a full paragraph of the next chapter!

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree101 101! **

**( . )( . ) I'm watching you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Cruelty

**(I just watched Madeline, and no I don't enjoy it, I was waiting to get the computer. So I'm going to do everything in bold in a French accent. Au revoir!) Wut up my peeps! I have a brand new chapter for you! Specheel thanx to Mixxie and lemony anemone 4 adding me to their fave story list. Also the following peeps have already received a sneak peek paragraph of chapter 6:**

MitaraiWaterDragon

Cheekylildevil

So not telling

ashleyxxmichele

SaoirseWaveglow

Also, a few chapters ago, I messed up one of my first reviewer's pen name. It's not Miriacat it's Marlicat! So sorry and I will get it right and for that, you will definitely get a sneak peek preview of chapter 7. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wait. Wait. Yes! I now own a bedazzler! My life is complete.

**Heroes**

**Why do Fools Fall in Love?**

It was a regular day at Hillridge Academy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the lunch ladies were PMSing, the Principal and the Secretary were trying to hide the fact that they were having an affair, and the students slept away in Mr.Simmons' class.

It had been two weeks since the Titans had arrived at Hillridge and they were close to Jenny and Kori, but they still had no clue that each other was long ago friends and lovers. (**A/N: I know what you're thinking. How come they don't recognize each other? Well, you see during a year, they all matured physically. Plus, Beast Boy has a halo ring, Raven isn't pale, neither is Jinx. Starfire got a haircut and contacts that made the whites of the eye white and made her jade green eyes are a shiny forest green. Plus Robin wore a mask. Better?) **The Titans still didn't have any good leads so far about the weapon also.

Wally and Jenny also found a great interest in one another as well, however Jenny didn't show it. Jenny and Wally were just getting out of science class.

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

Wow. I could hardly concentrate in Science because of Wally. He is so goofy. Just like Kid Flash was. I never thought about it before, but he reminds of him so much as if they were the same person.

I snapped out of my daydream when I realized that Wally was following me. Yep. They had to have met sometime.

"Tell me something West. Are you a stalker?" I asked Wally as I turned the corner to get to my locker.

"No." Wally simply answered. "And for the hundredth time, call me Wally. I was just going to my locker and how do I know that you aren't a stalker?"

Smart alleck.

"How do I know you're not criminally insane?" I countered.

"You can't answer a question with a question." He said.

"Who says?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"It's common knowledge, really. If we all answered a question with a question then we wouldn't use the words yes or no." said a girl with shiny, smooth brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue tee with a blue jean mini skirt.

"Hi. I'm Stacy. I'm new here and I was told to find Jennifer Collins to see if she could give me a tour of Hillridge," said Stacy.

"I'll do it, Jenny." Wally said quickly. "You need to study for the next test anyway."

And they were gone. Jinx stood still. She would have given the tour to Stacy, showed her the dorms, cafeteria, and then straight to the edge of a cliff.

Why would she do that you ask? Well, what would you do if the girl your ex-boyfriend cheated on you with showed up right in front of you?

I shook my head and started walking to my dorm. So the bitch has returned to steal my man again. Whoa! What am I saying? Wally and I aren't together. We never were or will be. Then why am I so mad?

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

How did I get here? In this position all over again, just to get nothing but pain from this.

"If I don't survive from this Richard Grayson, I'll kill you in your sleep!" I said as we climbed the long flight of stairs.

He looked down two steps at me with his beautiful sapphire eyes. He smiled at me and automatically my heart started doing back-flips. It's official, I've fallen hard for this dude and I don't know why. It's probably because he reminds me of Robin. But he can't be. I just know it.

"What? Is Princess Kori already tired?" he asked in a playful tone.

I walked up to him and when I was eye level to him, I said, "No. I'm just slow to make sure I don't ram into you while you walk at the pace of a turtle."

"Riiiight." He says as he opens the door. "Ladies first."

"I know. That's why I'm waiting for you." I say with a smile.

"You are full of jokes aren't you?" he said as he gently pushed me into our hallway.

"Yep. Thanks for helping me carry my science project to my room." I say as he hands me the rest of my project.

"No problem. We both know that by the time you got this up to your room we'd all be on social security." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up Richard." I say as I open my door to a blonde headed girl with blue eyes. (A/N: She has on the same clothes as Stacy, but had a red tank top)

"Hi. I'm Kelly. I'm new here. The secretary told me that this was my room." Said Kelly.

"Hi, I'm Kori and this is Richard. I can give you a tour if you want." I said trying to be polite, but something about this girl rubs me the wrong way. I don't know if it's because I don't know her or if it's because she couldn't keep her eyes off Richard.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just get familiar on my own. It was nice meeting you guys." She said as she left.

"Wow." that was my only response.

"Hey, as much as I love to watch you stare into space with those big green eyes, I have a thing I need to get back to, it's something you are currently depriving. That thing is called a life." Richard said.

"I am not depriving a life." I say as he heads toward my door.

"Yeah and pigs will fly tomorrow morning at Nine o' clock." He says as he exits.

"Hey Richard," I say. Without turning around, I know he stopped. "I love how you love to watch me stare into space with my big green eyes."

I hear him chuckle then walk away. I flop down on my bed and minutes later Jenny storms in and locks herself in the bathroom.

"Jenny?" I get up and knock on the door. "Jenny what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she shouts in sobs.

That doesn't sound like nothing to me. I picked the lock, the way Robin taught me how to, and saw Jinx on her knees on the floor with her face in her hands.

"Jinx, what's wrong?" I ask as I get down on the floor next to her.

"She's back!" she yelled. She looked up at me with tears pouring down her face. "That whore is back! Does she not have anything better to do than try to ruin my life?"

"What whore?" I asked. She started crying again. I hugged her.

"Stacy." She said.

"The other new girl?"

"Yeah. I never really told you why me and Kid flash broke up."

"What happened?"

"Me and Kid were having our ups and downs, and we fought, but in the end we only love each other more. Or so I thought. I came home late one night from stopping a bank robbery. I was gonna check on Kid Flash to see if he was all right and wanted to catch a late night thriller. He loves those. Except when," she started to tear up again.

"When I went to our room, he was asleep with another girl. In our bed. Everything after that I did on impulse. I packed my stuff and left the same night. I didn't leave a note or talk to him. That was the last time I saw him." She continued.

"Oh Jinx," I hugged her tighter. "When did you see her?"

"A few minutes ago. I was talking to Wally and she popped in like an embarrassing zit she probably never had and wanted me to give her a tour." She answered me.

"Did you," I asked.

"I was about to but Wally intervened. That moment reminded me of how she stole _him_ from me. How he would rather sleep with some whore because things get a little out of hand. Do you know the worst part?"

"What?" I asked.

"I still love him. And I don't want to stop. I thought that we were threw and that he was gone from my life. Then I met Wally and he reminded me of Kid Flash. No matter how hard I try, I can't hate him because I'm still in love with Kid Flash." She said as she cried into my hair.

"Don't worry. Shhh shhh." I said soothingly. "It's okay."

"I felt the same way about Robin when I met Richard." I explain. "In a way you're lucky."

"How?"

"You knew what went wrong in your relationship. I didn't and still don't."

We sat there for a few minutes.

"Hey! I got an idea. Let's have a girls' night. Mocha Latte's, makeovers, manicures, pedicures, listen to music, you know the whole shebang. What do you say?" I propose.

"Throw in a carton of cookie dough ice cream and I'm sold." She said .

"Deal." I say.

I then thought that I heard something by the door, but I shrugged it off. Jinx needed me right now.

"Hello?" a voice came.

"Kelly?" I asked. I got up from the bathroom while Jinx cleaned her face.

"Hey. I came to tell you that I'm moving out." She said.

"Why?" I asked. It seemed suspicious that she'd move in few minutes earlier and next thing you know she's moving out.

"Uh.. My dad is a colonel in the army. We move a lot and his station headquarters made a mistake that he was supposed to move to Sacramento, not Jump. Weird huh?" she said fidgety.

"Yeah weird. You guys just moved here today?" I ask. Great. Robin's trust-no-one-policy is rubbing off on me.

"No, we moved here two weeks ago. Dad wanted us to get settled before going to school." Kelly explained.

"Well, I'm sure we would've made great roomies." I say.

"Thanks. I guess it's a good thing that I didn't unpack my stuff." She says as she goes to the door.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh, Kori," she says before she closes the door.

"Huh?"

"There was someone at the door before I came in. I didn't get a good visual, but it looked like they were eavesdropping. Later." And she was gone.

I froze. Someone knows. Who could it have been?

"Hey." Jinx said as she came from the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"Somebody was eavesdropping on us." I say.

She froze. "Who?"

"Kelly said she saw someone, but wasn't sure who."

"What are we going to do? We don't have a place to run to." She asked.

"We wait. We'll see if anyone acts unusually strange around us and that'll be the one. If they're gullible, they'll believe any lie we'll tell them. If it's someone else….." I let my voice trail off.

"You mean if it's Wally, Richard, Rachael, Gar, Karen, or Vic." She says.

"Yeah. If it's one of them, we run." I say.

"Where to?" she asks.

"London. Argent will let us stay with her until we can get on our feet again. She won't tell the Titans."

"Alright."

"Jinx" I say.

"Yeah" she asks me.

"Pack just in case."

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MY

**CLIFFY! Who heard their convo? Was it Richard, Wally, Kelly, Stacy or Beast Boy? **

**Tell me what you think when you review, okay?**

**The first two people to review will receive a sneak peek paragraph of my next chapter and gets to pick what cartoon my next story will be based on! I bet that sounds tasty. You can never say I'm not generous. well, what are you waiting for, a banana sundae, well I'm all out! So get to reviewing or I'll bedazzle your entire house!**

Luv Ya!

Mysteree101


	7. Apology

Hello my fellow readers! I am sorry to say that I am slipping up a bit and my story is currently experiencing technical difficulties. I am so sorry and I will have the new chapter up before you can sneeze with your eyes open! My new chapter is currently being looked over by my fabulous beta, SaoirseWaveglow, which will soon be up when she's done. Again, I apologize and thank my reviewers for telling me about my little mishap. The chapter seven that was a rewrite of chapter 6 is deleted and replaced with this note. I'm going to stop now because this is starting to sound like a speech that your crazy-always-happy principal says at the beginning of the school year.

Luv Ya!

Mysteree101 (.) (.)


	8. Dedicated to SoairseWaveglow

Love's Cruelty

Hey! I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I can't tell you what I was doing because that would betray my pen name. Here is chapter 7 of Love's Cruelty. This is dedicated to SaoirseWaveglow. Thanx 4 beta-ing! And 4 all those copies! U R amazingly awesome! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Motorola Razr.

**Love is Cruel. 'Nuff said.**

Beast boy aka Garfield Logan, Gar for short, walked into his girlfriend's room with a determined look on his face. She was reading a book as usual (need anymore clues?) He laid himself beside his girlfriend on her purple and blue spread bed. She immediately knew something was up because he hadn't cracked a joke since he walked in her dorm room.

"What's up?" Rachael (Raven) asked him as she closed her book and scooted herself closer to him so that her head was resting on his chest. He had grown three inches taller than she, making her the shortest member of the Teen Titans so far.

"Nothing," he said shortly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah and I was born a blonde (no offense to all the nice blondes out there)." She said in her usual sarcastic voice.

"I knew it." He said with a smirk on his face.

She hit him in the stomach. "Seriously, what's wrong you look… serious."

"What, I can't be serious?" he said defensively.

"No." she said.

He looked down at her, grinning. "I'm hurt."

"Quit changing the subject. What is going on?" she demanded.

He sighed. "You know how we thought that Kori and Jenny were familiar?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say that we were right."

Raven's eyes shot open. "What are you trying to say?" she asked as she rose up half way to meet his eyes.

"I was going to ask Kori if I could borrow some of her notes from science class when I overheard Jenny shouting something and Kori trying to calm her down. I didn't want to interrupt so I turned around, but then I heard something about Kid Flash." He explained.

Raven's eyes widened further and she sat up to look at Beast Boy fully. "Do they know about us?"

"Yes and no."

"Stop speaking in code BB, what did they say?" She asked urgently.

"In short, Kori and Jenny are Starfire and Jinx." He said.

Silence fell over them for a few seconds. "Are you sure?" Raven said slowly, her voice deadly serious.

"Yeah. I left before anyone could see me, but I think that new girl saw me leaving." He said.

"Which one, Blondie or Brownie?" she said.

"Blondie." He said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Do you think that we should tell Kid Flash and Robin?"

Raven shook her head. "No. We shouldn't."

He shot up. "Why not?"

"We're on a mission to save the world from a nuclear weapon that could destroy the world at the speed of light! Do you think Robin or Kid Flash would be able to concentrate with that thought on their minds?" she asked.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're being all realistic and stuff?" he said giving her his trademark grin.

As Raven lay back down, she rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up."

"Well, what should we do?" Gar asked.

"For now? Nothing."

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MY

Kori and Jenny were on the look out, but so far no one seemed to be acting strange around them. They decided to brush it off, but just in case, they had all their things packed.

_Lunchtime!_

"Hey Kori, hey Jenny," everyone greeted each other.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the new girls just automatically jumpin' schools?" asked Karen aka Bumblebee.

"Yeah that was weird." Richard agreed.

"I'm glad. They were annoying anyways." Jenny said with a look of pure anger on her face.

"You didn't even know them." Wally protested.

"I knew Stacy." Jenny spat her name like it was a disease.

"What did she ever do to you?" Wally asked.

"Oh nothing but pop my ex's-" she said.

Kori had seen the need for an intervention before Jenny had started talking. "Wow! So did anyone see that Clipper's game last night?"

Everyone was silent for a while before Victor answered Kori.

"Yeah, talk about a close game." He said uncomfortably.

Everything was awkward after that.

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

I'm glad Kori cut me off in time. I was about to snap at Wally. The minute he mentioned Stacy, the image of her and Wally popped in my head. Both of them in the same position I found Kid Flash and _her _in.

I definitely need to get a grip on life. Ever since Kori and I found out that someone overheard us, I've been over the edge. I need to do some yoga, meditate. Crap. I sound like Raven now. Why is Garfield waving his hand in front of my face? Oh, he's trying to get my attention.

"Yo! Jenny, you there?"

"I'm here. What were you saying?" I asked.

"We were saying that Mr. Simmons has been missing lately from school." Raven explained.

"Oh yeah. Probably trying to find a way to make those two strands on his head cover the rest of the baldness." I say.

We all laughed. Then a beeping sound rhythm came from Richard's direction. A rhythm that sounded completely familiar to the Teen Titans' communicators. Kori shot me a quick glance; however I noticed Gar and Rachel stiffen up. Their eyes shifting around the room, knuckles turning white. I suddenly knew. One of them had overheard Kori and I the other night, and told the other. It doesn't matter whom anymore; they both knew.

"Kori, we have to go." I said trying to keep a level voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have to go to the nurses' office and you said you'd go with me. You know _because I found something out._" I said, hoping she got the message.

She did. "Oh. Alright let's go."

"What did you find out?" Wally asked.

Since I was still mad at him I responded with this, "I found out that Eugene, the mascot, gave me herpes."

Victor stopped drinking his Gatorade; Karen's fork clattered onto the table. Gar's jaw dropped, and Rachael's fingers slipped from her book and it fell into Gar's tofu. Richard spat out his frapaccino and Wally's eyes went bigger than the moon.

Eugene was the school nerd.

"Enjoy your lunch. Later." I say as I walk away with Kori laughing.

"She's just joking." She called back to them in between laughs.

Once we were outside, the fake laughter stopped and we hurriedly headed to our dorm in silence. When we got there, Kori and I started pulling out our suitcases and everything else we packed up.

"Who is it?" Kori asked me.

"Either Garfield or Rachael. I don't know which one, but whichever did hear us told the other." I explained.

"Can't we just explain it to them?" she asked.

I lost my cool. "No, Kori! This is no time for you to think about the positive okay?!" I screamed.

She looked hurt but quickly changed her features so that I wouldn't notice.

"Sorry, okay," I grumbled. "It's just that we have so much to lose if this gets out to them. Do you want to face them?"

She thought about it. "No, but what makes them a threat?"

"Richard's ring tone." I said as I put on my jacket and got my suitcases.

She stopped. Then she got her stuff and put on her jacket.

Kori got out her pink Razr and dialed a number. "Hey, Argent. It's me. Yeah, we gotta leave ASAP. Thank you so much. We both know this isn't permanent. Thanks for also not telling anyone. See you soon. Bye."

**Dun dun dun! Will Kori and Jinx leave?** **Will Argent tell the Titans? Will I ever get a life? Find out on the next chapter of…Love's Cruelty. Also, whoever reviews first gets a special sneak peek of the final chapter!**

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree101**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated since forever, but I took a holiday break. I hope everyone had safe and happy holidays. I did! This is the eighth chapter of Love's CrueltyR&R please, and I don't mean rest and relax, now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I own Stacy and Kelly and my trusty bedazzler! **

**Thanks to the following peeps for reviewing:**

**MistFairie93**

**Lemony anemone**

**XxNightfirexX**

**Lizzpercrush**

**Alexandra (non-Fanfic member)**

**Marlicat**

**Cheekylildevil**

Kori Grayson - in – Disguse 

**Imcalledkitty**

**Torral11**

**And**

Kaemobela138 MYSTEREE101 MYSTEREE101 MYSTEREE101 MYSTEREE101 MYSTEREE1 

"Wow. Who knew Eugene had it in him?" Richard said as he, Gar, Wally, and Victor walked out of the locker room. "I mean Jenny has been out for the rest of the week."

"How do we know she really has that? Kori said she was only joking." Wally said.

"That or it must be one of those rare types of herpes where your skin turns a different color and your tongue swells up and your eyes look like they're about to pop and you bloat up so you look like a human puffer fish!" Garfield said.

"Dude, we're talking about Jenny's health, not one of your allergic reactions to almonds," Vic retorted.

They all laughed. "Whatever dudes," Gar muttered.

At that precise moment, Eugene strolled in with his mascot suit under his arms. He had greasy brown hair, taped up glasses, suspenders, a bow tie, pens in his pocket protector, and black penny loafers.

In other words, Eugene was straight up nerdy.

By now only one thing was running through the guys' minds; 'Yep, Kori was definitely joking.'

When Eugene was out of earshot, Richard led them to a nearby table.

"Okay, let's debrief." He looked at Vic. "What do you have on the faculty?"

"Ever since we've been here, the only suspicious things in the faculty are the principal and the secretary. They were getting to _know each other_ every Thursday morning if you know what I mean."

Everyone at the table shuddered in disgust.

"Another thing is Mr. Eli Simmons. He has been recently missing for the majority of term. I've been tracking the pulsating electric waves and they start to get strong every time Simmons is no where to be found." Vic explained.

"Good." Richard turned to Garfield. "What's your news about the students?"

"So far the only thing I got for the student body is that besides us, the other new students Stacy and Kelly have stayed here for only one day. But during that one day, the P.E.W.s were the strongest they've been," Gar explained.

"Yeah and Simmons was absent that day too. I didn't trust those girls," Vic added.

"Good thing you don't. Cuz I didn't either. That day I saw Stacy at Hillridge I-"

Wally said, but was cut off.

"You what? Jumped on her? Led her to our dorm?" Gar said in an angry voice as he sipped his Pepsi. He was looking around at the teachers passing by.

"What?" Wally said.

"You heard me," Gar responded.

"Um…No, I didn't do any of those things. I gave her a tour and decided to ask questions and I did a little research. Her name, or any of the info she gave me for that matter, wasn't in the school records." Wally explained glancing at Garfield.

"I bet it was in your cell phone," Garfield said snippily.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. I'm fighting with Raven. You know what, I'll just do what you did, Wally. Yep, everything should be right after that," Gar said sarcastically.

"What did you do?" Vic asked.

"This isn't a time for love help. What does this have to do with our mission?" Richard demanded.

"It has to do with our other mission. The one we never solved. The one we gave up on," Gar said, frustrated.

"What?" Vic asked. "Grass stain, what are talking about?"

"Even you forgot?" Gar stood up in anger. He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Jinx and Starfire."

The whole table went silent.

"Nothing to say Wally?" he sneered.

"What do their leaving have to do with Wally?" Richard asked. He already told the immediate team what had happened between him and Starfire.

"Why don't you tell 'em Wally? Tell them how much of a cheater you are," Gar called back as he walked away.

"What the hell did he mean, Wally?" Richard asked. "You told me Jinx left without a word to you."

"She did… that's not quite the full version though," Wally said reluctantly.

"What did happen?" Vic asked.

Wally sighed and recounted to them about that horrible night, and about how he didn't know the girl was Stacy.

"You do not know how mad I am right now," Vic said. "But look at it this way. Stacy saw you without the mask, right?"

Wally nodded.

"Then she would have recognized you and since I heard about her learn and dash, I think she was behind something."

"I agree," Richard said nodding. "Cyborg, locate those P.E.W.s, we're going to track them down tonight and stakeout." He stood up. "I'm going to plan some more. Later."

Vic followed in suit. "Yeah, I'll go tell Bee and track down Gar,"- Vic spared a glare at Wally-"so he can tell Rachael. I'm out."

Wally walked in the other direction.

**Wally's P.O.V.**

'I should have just told them,' I thought, sighing.

I walked into the Administrations office to get a map of the school to get familiar with Hillridge; just in case I have to make a clean getaway from Cyborg; or worse, Beast Boy. I inwardly shuddered at the thought I found Beast Boy more fearsome than Cyborg. Weird.

"Yes, we just had an opening in Brunner Hall room 506." I heard the secretary say.

His head shot up. _That's Jenny's room! Well, technically it's the government's room since they are paying for the school and the school gave it to Jenny and Kori, but…_Stop that! He approached the secretary when she got off the phone.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear you. Did Jennifer Collins and Kori Anders move to another room?" I asked her.

"Sugarbunch you don't know? Ms. Collins and Ms. Anders left. They no longer attend Hillridge Academy."

I quietly thanked her and raced to the bench where Jenny and I spent most of our time together. I couldn't believe it.

Then I heard something in the bushes. I looked up as brunette hair swished by.

_Stacy!_

I… am…done! Ha ha! I will now leave you at another cliffy! I don't want to but it's so intoxicating! Sorry, Jim Carey moment there. Tell me what you think. Also, the people who got to pick what my next Fic and one shot should be base off of didn't reply and it is passed deadline! So I am going to do this thing again. The first person to review this gets to pick what my next Fic will be based off of and whoever is the second to review will get to pick what my next one-shot will be based off of. Third to review gets to see three sentences from the next chapter along with the first and second reviewers. Deadline is 1/11/08. So, review! Review as if your life depended on it! Special thanks to my beta SaoirseWaveglow! U rock!

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree101 ( . ) ( . )**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, my duckies! It is I, Mad Mod and I've come here to tell you all that Mysteree101 has left and I am her replacement. So today, instead of the juicy new chapter of this Fanfic, you will read about British history and- (Mysteree101 comes in with her shiny blue bedazzler ready for action).

Mad Mod- How could it be?

Mysteree101-I will never leave a Fic unfinished! Now we shall fight! (Raises bedazzler)

Mad Mod- So! By the power of Greyskull! I-

Mysteree101-This is a TT Fic, not a He-Man Fic! Get with the program you loser!

**(Mysteree101 bedazzles Mad Mod with green jewels until he cries)**

**Mysteree101-Now you recite the disclaimer or I'll bedazzle you more!**

**Mad Mod- Mysteree101 doesn't own Teen Titans. She just owns her bedazzler that can cause pain and leave an old man emotionally scarred for the rest of his life.**

**Mysteree101- Now that's more like it! On with the story!**

**Love's Cruelty**

"Kori." Came a soft whisper. Kori turned around and saw Richard with a bouquet of red roses. He was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants and had his sunglasses off, revealing his astonishing blue eyes.

"Richard? What are you doing in London?" Kori asked as she slowly approached him.

"I came looking for you," Richard said as he handed her the bouquet. "I missed you Kori."

"Y-you missed me?" Kori asked.

"Who wouldn't? I love you Kori" Richard said as he stepped closer and gently caressed her cheek.

"I love you too, Richard." Kori said as she leaned in.

Richard leaned in also. It was the perfect moment; the sun was just setting behind them; making Richard's silhouette glow and Kori's eyes sparkle. As they leaned in closer their lips met in a soft passionate kiss. Fireworks went off and angels started to sing. When Kori backed up, she didn't see Richard, she saw Robin.

"I missed you." He whispered.

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

Kori's head shot up at the sound of her alarm clock. She looked up and almost fell out of her bed. When she regained her composure she looked at the person sitting on the twin bed next to her.

"Jenny, what were you doing, staring at me whilst I slept?" Kori asked as she got up and started to make her bed.

"No," Jenny said as she ate her cocoa puffs. "I was about to wake you because I know how much you hate alarm clocks, then I saw you getting freaky with the pillow and I just couldn't tear my eyes away."

"Glad to know I'm very amusing to you when I'm asleep." Kori said as she went to take a shower.

"Sure thing!" Jenny said as she put her dirty bowl in the dishwasher.

Jenny strolled over to the soft, black couch in the two-story townhouse and sat herself down.

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

This place isn't so bad. It's a good thing that Argent let Kori and me crash here for awhile.

I wonder where the remote is. Argent's place is cleaner than Beast Boy's room, but messier than the Titan's refrigerator when it isn't cleaned in two weeks, well not _that _bad.

Jinx shudders at the thought. As she is looking for the remote, she sees a picture of all the Titans after the Brotherhood of Evil. She gently picks it up and looks closely at Kid Flash was smiling with his arms around her waist, giving Jinx a backwards hug. She's just leaning into him with a smile on her face.

Jenny puts the picture back where she found it.

_Kid. I miss you so much. _I sigh.

"You both seemed so happy in that picture." I turn around and see Argent aka Toni. In a black turtle neck and dark wash GAP jeans and black ankle boots. Her black hair was in a neat bun with a red headband that matched her red rimmed glasses.

She sat down beside me and picked up the picture.

"Don't you ever wish that life would just freeze in a picture perfect moment?" Toni asked me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"In a picture perfect moment, everything is flawless. Ideal. From looking at this picture right here, you could tell that you and Kid Flash are so in love, a building could be burning down with you two in it and you blokes wouldn't care because you'd be busy playing tonsil hockey." Toni explained.

I laugh at this. "I see what you're saying."

"You still love him don't you?" she asks me.

"Yeah. I do." I replied.

"Then what are you doing here you silly prat! Go after your one true love!" Toni said.

I look at her as if she was crazy. She probably was.

"Sorry. I've been watching too much of those soap operas. But seriously Jinx, what's going on?" Toni inquires.

I tell her everything. About Kid Flash, about Kori and Robin, about Stacy, about Hillridge, and about Wally.

"Wally?" Toni asks in shock.

"Yeah, do you know him?" I ask.

"You could say that." Toni says.

"Toni. You know something." I say.

"I think you need to find out yourself." She says.

"Jenny!"

Kori's out of the shower.

"Yeah Kori?" I ask.

"I'm going to go out for a walk ok?" She says.

"Alright. Later." I say.

Then she left.

**Kori's P.O.V.**

I can't stop thinking about that crazy dream I had about Richard and Robin. I know that I love Richard, but am I still in love with Robin.

_X'hal! I still love him. Even after our oh-so-wonderful break-up._

I turn so that I'm in the park. I see three particular groups of people though. I see two kids playing with a Frisbee, a teenage boy and girl on the swings together, and I see a woman and a man playing with a girl toddler who has the man's brown hair and the woman's blue eyes.

I really see, friends, lovers, and forever. I thought that was how Robin and I were gonna turn out, but I guess fate had different plans.

"Hey."

I turn around and see Jenny.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I guessed."

She sits beside me in the grass. "What were you thinking about?"

"Robin." I say. It feels weird. Jenny and I never spoke their names out loud before. It was like a silent rule between us.

"I was thinking about Kid Flash earlier today." She confessed.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," she lightly laughs. "I guess we weren't through with them huh?"

Big Ben rings, notifying London that it is 10 o'clock a.m.

"Nope. After one year they still own our hearts." I say.

"Ahh. Isn't that sweet, Stacy? Bad luck and Just-too-nice-fire still love Robin and Kid Flash." Sneered a preppy voice.

"Yeah. So sweet, Kelly." Sneered another voice.

Jenny and Kori turn around and see Stacy and Kelly in black tracksuits. Stacy's had a blue outlining while Kelly's had a red outlining. Both of their hair was up in a ponytail.

"C'mon Jinx and Starfire let's see if you've slipped over a year." Stacy said.

"How did you know it was us?" Kori demanded.

"We've been planning this for three years now. We dug deep to proof every flaw. Identities were included." Kelly said.

"What plan?" Jenny asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Stacy said as she and Kelly charged at Kori and Jenny.

**What will happen? Will Stacy win against Jinx? Will Kelly win against Starfire? Will I name the 1****st**** place winner of my contest in the last chapter? I can only answer question number 4. The winner is……….CHEEKYLILDEVIL! Congrats! CLD choose for me to do another Flinx. Details will be in the next chappie. R&R! Well what are you waiting for? A Kitten/Rob Fic? Ha! Like that'll happen! Click on that purple button below or you'll end up like Mad Mod who is in therapy as I type. **

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree101 ( . ) ( . ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**O….M….Gosh! I am so sorry that I haven't updated since your old and annoying math teacher was born, which was when the dinosaurs roamed probably, but I got a new computer and then I had to transfer files and retrieve old files and all that computer talk that I don't even know. So please put away your pitchforks because if you burn me on a stake then you won't find out the end of this Fic and won't be able to read my new Flinx Fic or my new RobxStar oneshot coming soon and my new contest also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own my bedazzler! Luv it! **

Starfire and Jinx quickly changed into our new uniforms. Jinx was a black jumpsuit with purple outlining, a purple belt and short sleeves. Starfire's was the same except hers was all purple with no belt and had a belly top with two belt intertwining across her stomach. They headed straight into battle. Jinx against Stacy. Starfire against Kelly.

"You know what Starfire? I know something you don't know." Kelly asked as she shot a laser beam toward her.

"What, you're not really a blonde?" Starfire said as she dodged the lasers and kicked Kelly to the ground. "Because if that's it, here's a newsflash for you. Everyone who has met you knows that."

"Wrong! I know why Robin broke up with you," she said as she got up from the ground and started hand-to-hand combat with Starfire. "Shoot, I made sure that it happened."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Starfire demanded through punches and kicks.

"You know about the amazing things you can do with Earth-like technology these days, take a good guess." Kelly said as she threw a low punch to Starfire's stomach.

"Your guess is as good as mine bitch." Starfire said dodging Kelly's punch and turning to knee her in the stomach.

Kelly dodged her attack and did a backhand spring to get away a few feet away from Starfire. "Tell me Starfire, are you familiar with voice enhancers?"

Starfire shook with anger. "You. You're the reason that Robin and I aren't together?" she shot starbolts nonstop at Kelly. "You're the reason that I kept crying myself to sleep for seven months! You're the reason I use to think that I was never good enough for Robin! You're the reason I left the Titans!"

Once she was done, there was a thick cloud of smoke where Kelly was. Breathing heavily, Starfire turned around to help Jinx with homewrecker number two. On the contrary, when she turned around a high tech plasmatic rope tied her to a giant oak tree. Starfire looked up to see Kelly with a bloody nose and swollen lip. She just smiled and started to hover in the air.

Kelly hovered over to where Jinx and Stacy were battling and said, " Stacy, hurry up! We gotta go!"

"I hear you. I'll be done with pinky here in a minute." Stacy said.

"I highly doubt that!" Jinx said as she air kicked Stacy to the ground.

Stacy quickly got up and began hand-to-hand combat with Jinx.

"What really bothers you, Jinx? We both know that this goes further than my night in your bed with your boyfriend. You're jealous that I'm prettier than you. Kid Flash seems to think so." Stacy sneered.

"Shut up! " Jinx said as she tried to hex Stacy.

"You're weak." Stacy said as she blew Jinx away with her super breath.

Jinx landed with a thud and fell into unconsciousness. However, just before she blacked out, she heard the most wonderful thing.

"I didn't even sleep with him. The drugs were so powerful that he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow." Stacy said as she and Kelly flew off into the sky.

"Jinx! Jinx! Wake up!" Starfire screamed. But that didn't do anything.

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

Where am I? Uggggh. My head hurts so badly. The last thing I remember is fighting that bitch Stacy and…. Kori!

I jump up. "Kori!" Once I get up and get a look around this place I realize something.

I'm not at the park. I'm in…no I can't be.

I'm in Titans Tower, the medical bay to be exact.

I get up and peek out the door. No one's there, good.

Alright, here's the plan, get the hell out of here. I quietly sneak out but apparently; I wasn't quiet enough because I bumped right into someone.

"You're not leaving this time, Jinx, not until we talk." I looked into the most enchanting azure blue eyes that I haven't seen in a year.

Kid Flash.

**Kori's P.O.V.**

Here we are. Sitting in the medical bay in complete awkward silence. Am I mad at him? Yes. Why? He should have recognized my voice from a stupid voice enhancer. So what if it was some high tech government gadget that could only be detected by level 10 technology experts. So what if Robin didn't have that kind of technical knowledge? And so what if he ran all the test he could and used all his connections to make sure it was a match? He still should have know.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks me for the millionth time.

"Uh-huh." I respond. He is such a nag. What did I see in him besides his chiseled chest, lean muscular build, mysterious mask, sexy smile, hot abs……..where was I?

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he asks.

Why does he have to care? I don't need him to protect me, even if I liked it when he did.

"Yep." I say.

"Thirsty?"

"Nope."

"Is this all we're going to do? Small talk?" he asks me.

I turn toward him. "No. That was small talk. Here's big talk, when Jinx is ready to go, we'll be on our way back home. There you go, 24 words plus tip."

"You are home." He says.

I didn't say anything. He was right. This is home.

"You're never going to forgive me are you?" he asks as he goes to the kitchen to get something out the refrigerator. He comes back with…

"Mustard!" I grab the bottle, turned it upside down, and squeezed it into my mouth like canned cheese. When I get done, I'm seeing him looking at me weirdly.

"Don't look at me like that." I giggle-say.

"Kinda hard when you're watching someone chug down mustard." He says as he flashes his sexy lopsided grin.

"You know you don't have to bother wearing that mask Richard." I casually say as I chug some more mustard.

"I guess the ring tone gave it away?" he says.

"Nope," I say as I suck the last bit of mustard from the straw. "Kelly did."

"Oh." He removed his mask.

Silence again.

"I hope you know that a bottle of mustard won't make me forgive you." I say as I try to balance the bottle on his head like I use to.

"I know." He said as he took the bottle and threw it at me. Like he use to.

**R&R! You know you want to! Whoever is the 5****th**** reviewer gets a sneak peek sentence from the last chappie! And I hope you all check out Lil-Mz. Sunshine's new RXS fic featuring me, Mysteree101 called Mr. Grayson and Ms. Anders.**

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyyyy! I am back with another chappie. Sorry, I haven't been updating like I use too but I am back. I am currently writing a fic with Lil-Mz. Sunshine called Mr. Grayson and Ms. Anders. Of course it is a Rob/Star fic so check it out! Now without further ado, here is Love's Cruelty! Thanx to all who reviewed! Sorry again about the last chappie! I am under so much stress! But FF always makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Ring Pops. I do own my bedazzler but that is getting old, so I now own a shiny red apple. A little old lady gave it to me while I was visiting my seven cousins in the forest. Isn't she sweet?**

Love's Cruelty 

"We have nothing to talk about Kid Flash." I say as I walk to the end of the hallway near Starfire's old room. But would he let me walk away with dignity? No, because he loves to see me suffer. Next thing I know, he's standing right in front of me. Damn super speed.

"Yes, we do." He says, his crystal blue eyes bearing into my soul. Wow. I knew I shouldn't have read any of Kori's romance novels.

"About what? How you lied to me? Any more skeletons in your closet, Kid? Or should I call you Wally?" I say.

His eyes grow huge, but go back to regular size when I mention his real name.

"Mmm. Yeah, I like Wally better, although it sounds like a name of someone who would be truthful and right now you're making a frat boy look angelic." I say.

_What are you doing? You know Kid Flash didn't sleep with Stacy! _

" Just hear me out okay?" he pleads.

"Why should I?" I reply coldly.

_Are you crazy? You still love him and you're doing nothing but pushing him away. _

"Because I nearly killed myself trying to find you and I will not let another year go by with out at least trying to talk to you." He says in a serious tone.

"You talked to me a lot at Hillridge." I say as I break our eye contact.

"I mean talk to you as Kid Flash, not Wally." He responds.

"So with Stacy were you Wally or Kid Flash?" I ask.

"Jinx-"

"I just want to know so I can be sure of who to avoid, but either way both of your alter egos will be ignored."

Wally sighs, "Please."

There is a brief period of silence between.

"How will you know I'll be listening?" I say.

_Are you on crack or what? You are basically telling him to leave you! Is that what you want? Is that what you truly want?_

"You will." He says.

"How do you know _that_?" I ask.

"I know you." He says.

I finally look into his gorgeous eyes.

"That night with Stacy, I know this is going to sound cheesy, but I don't know how it happened. I came home from work feeling dizzy, sleepy, and all around high. Looking back on it, I think I might have been drugged or something, I don't know. But that night, it's a blur to me. Next thing I know I wake up and see a girl by me who isn't you and all your stuff is gone." He explains.

"I can't believe that I did that to you. But you have to understand that I would never-"

"You didn't sleep with Stacy." I cut in.

"What?"

"When I was kicking Stacy's ass in the park. She told me before she left that she _did_ drug you, but it was so strong that you fell asleep before any damage was done." I say smirking at him.

"Why-" he started.

"I guess I'm coo-coo bananas," I say as I brushed my side bangs out of my eyes. "For a year, I have been harboring hate, rage, and sadness because I thought that you cheated on me. I thought that all that time you spent trying to bring me on the side of justice and then all that time we spent together was wasted, because of a blue eyed brunette you met at the local bar. I didn't even know you liked brunettes, I thought you were a redhead lover." I explain.

He's silent and to say that doesn't creep me out would be a complete lie. "Well, where's the yelling? The 'oh my goodness, how come you let me ramble on about my guilt-" I was cut off by his lips gently crashing down on mine.

It …was…heaven. I did not know how much I missed his lips on mine. They are so soft and smooth…

**With Robin and Starfire**

"Oh come on."

"No Robin, you had your chance." Starfire said.

"But-" Robin started.

"No, I'm serious. You can not give back the old maid." Starfire said.

Robin groaned and threw down his cards. "You win."

"Woo hoo!" Starfire said as she collected the armful of candy.

"Be careful, remember that time on Halloween when you got the most candy and you ate it all. You couldn't sleep until Thanksgiving." Robin said with a smirk.

They were both now in their regular clothes. Starfire wore a purple tank top with blue jean shorts and a red and purple bead ankle bracelet and purple flip-flops and had her hair down. Robin ditched his mask and had on black jersey shorts, a white tee with a red tank over it.

"I'm sorry, was that before or after you beat up all the guys who whistled at me because of my cat costume?" She said smirking as she slipped a ring pop on her finger.

"Don't act all innocent. I remember holding your bag wile you went to the 'bathroom'", he used air quotes around the word bathroom. "When you really went to threaten all the girls that whistled and flirted at _me_." Robin said with a sly grin.

"I have no recollection of the event in question." Starfire said as she licked her strawberry ring pop.

"Riiiiiiiiight." Robin said as he took one of her ring pops and tasted it.

"Seriously."

"Okay. Kelly cough cough."

"Richard. I could kiss you right now and not feel a thing. I have officially gotten over you." Starfire says.

"Whatever you say." He says unconvinced.

Starfire then leaned over and kissed him.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

This…is…heaven. I forgot how great a kisser he is.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

DAMN!

**Third person**

They both slowly pulled away, for a while. Then they rushed back into it.

Soon enough they were in one of their old hot and heavy make out sessions.

Once they were in need of air and broke apart, they looked a mess.

"Um. Hi." Starfire said. Her hair was frizzy and her top was half up and half down.

"Hey." Robin said. His hair was messed up also and his tank was ripped up. Yep. Starfire ripped his tank. Ladies, this is part where you helplessly drool.

"I should go check on Jinx." She said.

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed another ring pop. "I'll just eat all your winnings."

"Hey!" Starfire said as she left the living room.

As she walked down the hallway, she fixed herself up and saw her old room.

"It's been a long time since I've been in here." She said aloud.

She walked to the door and put in the codes.

"Oh X'hal! Jinx! What the hell are you doing?" Starfire screamed.

"Kori, I can explain!" Jinx said.

**You readers are gonna hate me for this, but I am done with this chapter! I know, I know, you're thinking what Jinx's conscience was, **_**am I on crack?**_** What was Jinx doing in Starfire's room? Well you know the deal, Review, but this time I have something totally different in mind. Whoever reviews first **_**and**_ **gives the total count of words in this chapter gets a sneak peek of the final chappie and this time, only the first gets this prize. It's all or nothing. I am too devious for my own good!**

**Luv ya!**

**Mysteree101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm back and again I wanna apologize for the chapter mix up. I started doing a lot of weird stuff after eating that red apple. Thanx to all who reviewed for the last chappie. U R awesomer than Jell-O on a stick. Well here is the newest chapter of Love's Cruelty! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Old Maid. I own a bedazzler and a shiny new magnifying glass. Don't you wish you were me?**

**Love's Cruelty**

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

Kori is such a drama queen. Don't get me wrong, I love her and she is the greatest friend ever, but she can be melodramatic. I mean, yeah, Kid Flash and me shouldn't have been doing _that_ in her room on her bed, but we're still hormone driven teenagers. And she doesn't have the right to lecture me. If what she told me is true, and ninety-nine point ninety-eight percent it is, she and Robin have been in almost every room of Titan's Tower.

After Kori so rudely caught Kid Flash and me after our romantic moment, Kid Flash and I got dressed. He and Robin are going over strategy plans while Kori and I are hanging out in her room.

"I still can't believe that you and Kid Flash hooked up in my bed." Kori said shocked. When I look at her she has on yellow rubber gloves and was removing the last of her sheets in a green bin.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. It was wrong. But look on the bright side, I wasn't with Robin." I say flashing a smile.

"Ha ha," she sarcastically laughs. "Do you know who was watching?"

I jumped up. Was there a security camera in here? I swear, I am gonna kill Cyborg. "Are there cameras in here?"

"No. I'm not talking about cameras. I'm talking about my precious stuffed animals." She says as she hugs one of them.

My face drops and I look at her with my hands on my hips. "Are you serious? They're just cotton and fabric material."

Her eyes went the size of dinner plates. "Don't say that! They can here you! You know Mr. Fuzziles McFuzzfuzz is sensitive."

"Kori. Chill." I say as I gently take the stuffed animal away from her and put him down on her vanity mirror.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm confused. One minute you're all Kid Flash must die then I walk in on you two doing grown up stuff-"

"Grown up stuff?" I chuckle at that.

"I don't like saying its proper term." She says.

"You don't like saying the proper term but you like doing-" I start.

"Jinx!"

"Sorry! Okay we'll just call it, _it_." I say.

"Thank you." She says and goes to the laundry room. I follow her with a smirk on my face.

"So why is Mr. Fuzzkins-"

"Fuzziles" she corrects me.

"Mr. _Fuzziles _so important?" I say with a sly grin.

"He's just as important to me as the rest of my stuffed animals." Kori defends as she puts the load into the washing machine.

"But you picked him up and everything. Is this because a certain spiky haired human traffic light gave it to you?" I ask slyly.

She started to blush furiously.

"Maybe." She responds.

"What were you and Robin doing while me and Kid were catching up?" I ask.

"Catching up?" she scoffed and walked back into her room with me tailing her.

"Catching up, rocking each others world, whatever. What were you doing?" I ask.

"Playing Old Maid. He lost and I won all the candy. The End. Thank you for coming and I hoped you enjoyed this feature presentation." She says.

"Are you sure he did lose because it looks like he got a bite of your candy." I say as I gently touch the part of her neck where it is a very light shade of red.

"We just kissed." She said as we put on the spread.

"Riiiight. Tell me or I'll whisper all the dirty little things Wally and I did to Mr. Fuzziles." I say holding up the stuffed animal.

"Okay, fine we got into the best make-out session of my life. There, happy? Now put Mr. Fuzziles down." She says warningly.

I put down the fuzzy cat. We finally finished putting new sheets on her bed and we sat down.

"What do you think the boys are doing?" Kori asks me.

"Probably talking about us." I say.

Jinx and Starfire's Imagination 

Robin and Kid Flash are sitting in lounge chairs with a table in between them that had a chess set on it. Both of them have on robes, Robin's red and black and Kid Flash's yellow and red, they each had a smoke pipe with their logo engraved on it. Basically, they looked like teenage versions of Hugh Hefner.

"Ah Kid Flash, old chap. I do believe that my dear Kori is not too happy with Jinx and your little hippity dippity in her room." Robin said in a British accent and moved a black piece.

"Indeed Robin. She seemed quite upset when she walked in on us." Kid Flash said in a British accent as he moved a white piece.

"Well, was it worth it?" Robin asked.

"My yes it was jolly old boy, yes it was." Kid Flash said.

End of Jinx and Starfire's Imagination 

Kori and I looked at each other and laughed our heads off.

**The Boys-No one's P.O.V.**

As Robin and Kid Flash were looking at the computer, they added files.

"So, you and Jinx huh?" Robin asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. You and Starfire?" Kid Flash asked in the same tone.

"Don't know, but it looks like we might heading there." He responded.

"Awesome."

"Same here."

They bumped fist coolly and went back to work.

Boys. Then the computer beeped the location of Stacy and Kelly.

"Jinx! Starfire! We found them!" Wally alerted them.

Robin and Kid Flash changed into their uniforms. When Jinx and Starfire came into the room already in uniform.

"Calling Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Aqualad, Argent, Bee, Speedy, Mas y Menos," Robin said into the comp-mic from in the T-Jet."Meet us in at the coordinates I'm punching in. Robin over and out."

**The next chapter, the battle begins! The chapter you all have been waiting for, the big showdown! There are only two chappies left my faithful readers. Big thanx to all who reviewed once again and thanx to my beta SaoirseWaveglow! U all rock! Sorry, no contest, but you get to participate in something huge in my next chappie! Will I tell you? No! Here's a hint: I like sequels, don't you? Review please!**

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree101 ( . ) ( . )**


	14. Chapter 14

Kori's P

**Hey! It's me, Mysteree101 with a brand new chappie for love's Cruelty! Sorry for waiting until you were on Social Security to update. Thanx to all who reviewed on the last chappie! Details for my new contest is at the end and the moment all of you have been waiting for…The Big Showdown! Kelly vs. Starfire and Jinx vs. Stacy. Who will prevail? You gotta find out for yourself! Also, a surprise, you would have never expected! Enjoy!**

**Love's Cruelty**

Kori's P.O.V.

I should be listening to what he's saying, but any girl could get lost in Fantasyland while his god-like body is right there in your face, especially after a whole year of not seeing them…

"Starfire." 

I snap back to reality. "Huh?"

"I said that we're about to land. You know the land drills we covered?" Robin asks.

"Yeah. Gotcha." I say. Wow. I guess you could say that I was still caught up in that kiss. Even though it was 13 hours ago.

"Really? You seemed sort of _distracted_." Robin says with that trademark grin of his.

"Oh?" I ask while shifting my weight to the other side. "Well it's all your fault," I explain.

"And how did you come up with that?" He asks as he folds his arms across his chest and coolly leans back in his chair. 

"Well, you see if you weren't so damn sexy, then I wouldn't be so _distracted_, as you so lightly put it." I say as I slowly walk toward him.

"Can I help it if you're attracted to me like sugar attracts ants," Robin replies, getting out of his seat and taking steps closer to me.

"I believe you can, but you refuse to." 

"I refuse to?" He questions me as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, you refuse to." I retort while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why would I refuse to?" he asks, his lips getting closer and closer to mine.

"Because you're having too much fun," I reply while our lips are millimeters apart from kissing.

"You know me all too well Starfire." Robin says before our lips land on each other's.

It may have been only five seconds but it felt like an eternity until…

"Yo, Robin we're here-whoaaaaa!"

We instantly broke apart, both of us blushing like maniacs.

"Thanks Beast Boy." Robin says kind of coolly as if no big deal.

"No problem dude," Beast Boy says as he heads back to the main room. "By the way Robin…"

Robin looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"That's a nice shade of pink. It brings out your thin lips." With that he ran off before Robin's bird-a-rang got him.

He looked at me.

"You don't have thin lips."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. "I bet you missed him a lot." Robin said as we entered the main room.

"You have no idea."

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

No One's P.O.V.

Starfire and Jinx quietly snuck into the abandoned building. Finally reaching its lower level, Jinx pulled out her communicator and dialed in Kid Flash's signal.

"Jinx to Kid Flash. This is Jinx to Kid Flash. Pick up Mr. Spandex!" she whisper-yelled into the small communicator.

"Mr. Spandex to Ms. PMS 24/7 over." A smug voice from the other line said.

"Ha, very funny. We're in. How are you guys doing on your end?" Jinx asked Kid Flash.

"We're doing great, except Beast Boy keeps changing, we're almost always stepping on him." Kid Flash said.

"We're trying to be incognito. Sorry for putting that thought into mind!" A voice angrily said.

"Apology accepted." Kid Flash retorted.

"This is not the time to be fighting! We should be- whoa!"

Jinx and Starfire both looked worried at the communicator.

"Kid Flash what's going on?" Jinx asked to the other teen hero.

"Jinx. Something's attacked Robin. He's not moving. He looks-"

Starfire had almost gone completely pale. She grabbed Jinx's communicator and spoke into it.

"Kid Flash, what's wrong with him? What does he look like?" Starfire demanded.

"He looks…dead."

Starfire dropped the communicator and dropped to the floor.

"Jinx, be careful. I think the got everyone else but-" Kid Flash didn't finish that sentence. Jinx and Starfire then heard static.

"Kid Flash! Kid Flash! Kid Flash! Kid Flash come in! Wally!" Jinx said.

She looked at Starfire. "We have to go find them. Fast." Jinx said as they both wiped away their silent tears.

"Right behind you." Starfire said.

However, before they could go, the ground opened up and swallowed them in. When they landed they were unconscious.

MYSTEREE101

Jinx's P.O.V.

What the heck is up with me and black outs? Kid Flash would usually be the one who gets them, not me.

Kid Flash! Robin! Kori! I look all around me but all I see is that Kori and I tied up to a steel pole. _Honestly, _I thought, _these girls could have been more creative. If they went to Hive Academy, they would have failed Hero Captive 101._

"Oh look, they're awake," said a sickening voice.

"Good they can see their friends die," said another.

"And their lovers as well," Kelly added as she and her twin sister appeared from the shadows with their full-face masks on.

"Oh look, if it isn't the double bitch twins," I said while trying to free myself.

"Sticks and stones pinkie. Sticks and stones," Stacy replied.

"Will you just shut up and let us kick your butts already?" Starfire asked.

"You can't. Those ropes are aluminum foil tight. Seeing as it is metal and you are tied up to a gigantic lightning rod, one charged electric conductor could shock you back to London," Kelly said smugly.

"Awww. Look Jinx, Kelly _can_ use big words," Starfire said as she pretended to cry from happiness. "I always knew that somewhere inside that fake ass blonde haired brain, she was smart. Now I know she just read it from the really large computer screen." Her sobs soon turned into laughs.

I couldn't help it either. I busted out laughing.

"Shut up!" Kelly said angrily.

Did we listen? Hell no!

"I would stop if I were you." Stacy said calmly. She pressed a button and all the lights came on revealing Robin, Aqualad, Mos y Menos, Argent, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and KID FLASH! They were locked in chambers and looked dead.

"Kid Flash! Can you hear me?! Kid Flash!" I cried out to him. He didn't respond.

"No, I am afraid not." Stacy said as she stood near a giant weapon.

"What have you done to him?" I demanded.

"I used our weapon, the Nightfire, on them," Stacy explained. "The Nightfire will stop every organ in the body except for the brain. The ray will trick the brain into thinking that it is working properly while it looks inactive under science scanners. The only way to reverse it is to get another ray from the Nightfire. Too bad that two rays will kill you. It won't unless the Gingeh, its main ingredient, is replaced by the Marlicat. Its quite genius if you ask me."

"It is genius. How come you didn't use it on us?" Starfire asked.

"You are immune to it." Kelly sneered.

"What do you mean immune to it?" I asked.

"She means that you aren't affected by it." Kelly said.

"We know that you freakin' retard." Starfire said.

"You are just mad because I have more knowledge than you Split-ends-fire!" Kelly retorted.

"Spell knowledge!" Starfire challenged.

"N-A-W-L-I-G-E! There!" Kelly said, looking smug.

_Freakin' Idiot!_

"It's spelled K-N-O-W-L-E-D-G-E!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Stacy yelled. "You two are immune to it because when we were collecting DNA, _somebody_ played with a Dexter's Laboratory scrunchie and a Powerpuff Girls hairbrush. By the time we tried to get another sample, it was too late."

"I'm sorry, okay. Gosh!" Kelly said.

"But I told you not to mess with them no matter how cute they were!" Stacy exclaimed.

"You're always so mean to me!" Kelly said.

As the two of them argued, Starfire managed to let us out of the aluminum rope. As soon as I was free, I hexed the lights. We were in darkness. Good. 

"Starfire, go free the Titans. I'll handle the tweebs." I say as the emergency lights flicker on and off in a fast motion.

"Kelly, don't let her!" Stacy yelled.

"Wow. You really are a control freak," I say as I hex the stairs above her.

"You should know by now that my dear sister can't think for herself." Stacy said as she dodged the blow and began hand-to-hand combat.

Kori's P.O.V.

I was almost ready to unlock the chambers until the little blonde pixie came blocking my way. 

"So I guess you are comfortable with being the second banana?" I asked her the ditz. 

"What are you talking about loser?" Kelly demanded.

"You didn't hear what your sister just said?" I asked as I shot Starbolts toward her.

"My sister cares about me." Kelly said as we began hand to hand combat."

Wow. Not only is she a ditz, but also her sister is basically using her.

"Look Kelly, you seem like a nice person who is put in the wrong situation. Your sister is manipulating you. What will you both do if, and you will, get caught?" I asked her.

"Simple, we agreed that I would take the wrap and she would break me out and we'd live incognito, but that won't be a problem since we are loaded like crazy." She explained as she did and kick-punch combo.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked while shooting lasers from my eyes.

"Yes, I am! You're just trying to turn us against each other," Kelly said as she gave an air kick. 

"No, I'm not. You are smarter than you realize, Kelly. Stacy won't break you out. She's setting you up! Just listen to her," I tell the flake.

Hey, just because she was being manipulated didn't mean that I forgive her for ogling over _my _Robin!

She hesitated, but then decided to go and take a listen.

"My sister is an incompetent fool. She thinks that I'll actually come back to get her if we get caught." We both heard Stacy say.

"That's horrible! She's your sister! You should love her." Jinx replied.

"Whatever! She's just holding me back." Stacy said. 

I saw Kelly slip down to sit on her bottom and hold her knees to her chest.

"She was supposed to be there for me when no one else wasn't." she said. I looked down at her and saw that she took off her mask and was crying. I kneel down to her so that we were eye level. 

"Kelly, you can stop this. The Titans can help you too." I told her.

She looked up at me. "I'm sorry. For everything. Really." She got up and handed me a crystal looking stick inside of a tube labeled Marlicat.

The antidote!

"Thank you Kelly. Just stay here out of danger alright?" I told her, but just as I was about to leave, she tugs on my leg.

"No! You need me to operate the Nightfire!" she said.

She has a point.

"OK, I'll operate the machine and you free the Titans." Kelly said. _Wait a minute here!_

"Uh-uh! I don't know if I can trust you just yet," I said.

"Okay, you press the code 848268 and take out the Gingeh. Replace it with the Marlicat and by that time, I'll have the Titans out of the chambers and you can blast them with the Nightfire." Kelly explained.

"Awesome plan." I said and we went to it.

After giving Jinx a signal to keep Stacy busy, I headed toward the Nightfire. I pressed in the code and it worked. I quickly replaced the Gingeh with the Marlicat and set it up. This baby was ready to go.

"Starfire!" 

My head shot up and I saw Kelly opening the chambers. Perfect.

"Kelly! What the hell are you doing?" I heard Stacy shriek.

"I'm doing what I want to do!" I heard Kelly yell.

You go girl!

I fired the Nightfire.

Jinx's P.O.V.

"You bitch! This is all your fault!" Next thing I know, Stacy is going full throttle towards me.

I would hex her but I'm so out of energy, it looks like she might win.

I then feel a cool breeze pass me and look over to an aluminum tied Stacy to the gigantic lightning pole.

"I would advise you to never try to attack my girlfriend while I'm around." I heard a cocky voice say.

"Why you little…" I say with a smile on my face.

"Handsomely gorgeous devil?" he suggests as he wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I quietly say.

When the police finally came, we left. Kelly still had to go for the stuff she helped with. Wanna know the funny part? When the cops lifted off her mask, she looked awful! We found out, she had slept with Eugene to get a room at Hillridge and he had Herpes!

Life couldn't get any better.

**I am done! Only one chapter left 'til the end of Love's Cruelty! As you noticed, I used the Pen names of my reviewers and of my fabulous beta! Also, my contest starts with a contest poll. Should there be a sequel to Love's Cruelty? Yes, or no? You can vote as many times as you want! Shoot, you can send me one review stating that you vote 1,000,000,000,000 times and I will count it. Actually, no. The max is 10,000 per review. The second part of the contest depends on if a sequel is voted to be released. Review please!**

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree101 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, hello everyone! Mysteree101 here and I'm really sorry about not reviewing since your math teacher shaved her mustache, but I did keep my promise! I will never leave a fic of mine unfinished! This is the final chapter of Love's Cruelty and I would like to thank 4 important peoples:**

**One- SaoirseWaveglow, my awesome beta! Thanx so much 4 beta-ing and also 4 that time with chapter 7 or 6 when my computer freaked out and deleted the beta-ed copy that you sent me like a gazillion times. U rock!**

**Two- Marlicat, one of my first reviewers ever and the thinker of my latest oneshot! Check out her story Baby Brother! It is awesome! U rock!**

**Three-XxNightfirexX, another one of my first reviewers ever and idealist of my first RxS oneshot, **_**Why Frogs Rule**_**! U rock!**

**And last but not least, U, my fellow readers. Thanx 4 always reading and reviewing and adding to your faves. U guys rock also.**

**Thank ya'll so much I …I…I think I'm gonna cry! Mad Mod, read the disclaimer.**

**(Mad Mod comes in a straight jacket) Mad Mod: Mysteree101 doesn't own Teen Titans. Now on with the story.**

Love's Cruelty

Jinx woke up and immediately felt warm. She turned around slightly and saw Kid Flash or, as she now calls him, Wally with his arms around her and sleeping soundly. She smiled and looked around their new apartment. It was a 2 bedroom, 2 bath cozy residence.

She laid down deeper into their new king sized mattress bed. She deeply sighed.

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

Wow. It's been 6 months since the whole Stacy and Kelly incident. I'm so glad that it is finally over with. Things are back to normal, although I still have a tendency to hex Wally if even one girl looks at him in anyway. I'll have to work on that.

Speaking of work….I better get started on breakfast.

As I try to get out of bed, I feel something pull me back down. I look over and see Wally still sleeping but with that trademark grin of his on his face.

"Wally, let go of me." I say in a sweet voice.

"No." he says with his eyes still closed.

"Please?" I ask.

"Why?" he said as he came closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I have to get started on breakfast." I say.

"Well in that case, I won't ever let you go." He said.

"Hey!"

"Isn't that what horses eat?" he asks.

"Yeah, but have you noticed that hex and hey both start with an h?" I ask, hoping he would get my drift.

He did and gladly let go of me. I headed into the kitchen and pulled open the cupboard when suddenly…

I turn around and there is Kid Flash eating Cocoa Puffs with his red plaid pajama pants on and no shirt on, revealing his chiseled, rock hard abs. I mentally started counting how many he had. 1…2…3...4…

"Jinx?"

I snap back to reality and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

He just smirked and said, "Next time if you want to jump on me, do it and don't waste time to stare."

"Oh really now?" I ask him as he puts down his empty bowl. As soon as that bowl hits the counter I race up to him and jump on him, causing him to fall on the couch.

"Jinx, what are you-" he never got to finish that sentence cause I was too busy frenching him when….

RING RING! RING RING!

I got up to answer the phone as Wally whined, upset that I broke the kiss. I looked at the caller-ID and saw who it was.

"Hey Kori." I said.

"_Hey Jen, whatcha doin'?" _Kori said on the other line.

"The usual, being a tease to Wally." I said.

"Hey!"

"Ignore him," I said. "So what are you doing?"

"Talking to you, retard." I joke.

"_Hardy har har," _Kori said. _"Seriously though, Richard wants you to come to com-"_

I hear a shriek over the phone. "Starfire, are you okay?!"

"_Yeah, I'm fine," _she said. "_It's just Richard tickling me."_

Oh my goodness, they are the most lovey dovey couple ever. I swear, if I weren't for me being with Wally, I would joke on her every chance I get. But alas, I am and even though Wally and I don't express our love in public all the time, what happens behind closed doors is a completely different story.

"So what did you want?" I ask, trying to get her attention back as soon as possible. I wanted to watch Wally without his shirt on again.

"_Combat practice. You guys in?"_

I look over at Wally who is watching _Diane's Fitness Show _with a dazed look in his eyes. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, we'll be over there in an hour and a half. Later Kor." I say as I throw an apple at the redhead who was watching Diane and the Dianettes do yoga.

"Hey!" he says as he rubs his head.

"_Later Jenny. Richard, what are you doing? Don't you run away! You will eat my surprise breakfast and you will like it! Oh my goodness. Bye Jenny."_ Kori hung up.

"Horses eat hay. Pigs eat slop." I say as I walk over and kiss where I threw the apple.

"Feel better?" I say in a childish voice and give him my puppy dog pout.

"A wittle bit." Wally says in an equally childish voice more cute and giving me an even cuter puppy dog pout.

"Maybe combat practice would help because we're doing that in an hour and a half so you need to shower get dressed." I say in my normal voice while playing with the drawstrings of his pajama pants.

"Depends. Are you gonna join me?" Wally asks with that cocky grin of his.

"Depends. Do you want a broken arm and leg?" I ask.

"Touché." Wally says. "How long do we have again?"

"Goodness, you have a short attention span," I say as I sit on the counter and put my pink streaked brunette hair in a messy bun and playfully kick Wally with my stupid fuzzy bunny slippers that I secretly adore. "We have an hour and a half."

"Good. That leaves us with enough time." He says thoughtfully.

My head pops up at this and I stop kicking him. "Enough time for what?" I ask.

He gives me his _other_ trademark grin. The one I know all too well. "For this."

Wally picks me up and hoists me over his shoulder. "Wally! If we are going to the bedroom, I will hex you so bad, I swear-"

"Do you know how much that turns me on?" Wally says as he makes a left turn past the guest bedroom.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I say.

"Putting in some last minute practicing?" He asks cockily.

I sigh. _What could be worse than fighting crazy psycho villains and living with your redheaded crime-fighting boyfriend?_

Nothing.

**The end! I finally finished this Fic! Okay readers if you enjoyed this Flinx, then be on the look out for the following:**

**Dancing with Death- Wally West is a young cocky assassin who is loaded financially and gun-wise. Jennifer Connelly is a young dance instructor who is Wally's target. One day, Wally isn't so lucky and Jennifer catches him. She makes him a deal: Be her dance partner or she turns him in to her mafia leader dad. What choice will Wally make? Pairing from my contest winner-Cheekylildevil. Coming soon.**

My next RobxStar oneshot

**My next Naked Brothers Band Fic.**

**My next Naked Brothers oneshot**

**Big things are coming my fellow readers plus, in my previous chapter I said that you get to vote if I should have a sequel to Love's Cruelty and with a whopping 30,000 votes it looks like there will be a sequel. Although this time around, I'll need your help! Send me a private message of what the plot should be and whoever has the best will co-write the sequel with me! Only members allowed to enter this contest. Let me know soon!**

**Luv ya!**

**Mysteree101**


End file.
